Heather the Heathen
First Name Heather. Last Name Argatou. IMVU Name Myrrh Nicknames Heather the Heathen Mrs. Heathen Age 24. Birth: October 4th. Gender Female. Height 5'4". Weight 125lbs. Blood type ALL OF THE BLOOD TYPES. Just foolin'. B negative. Behavior/Personality Sliiiiick. And by that I mean she thinks herself really cool and capable. She's got a self-diagnosed case of multiple personality disorder. Appearance Heather thinks she's fucking cool as shit, so she carries around one of those cigarette holder-thingamajigs from the 30's all the time. She's almost kinda stuck in time, with her cute little Victorian button-up shirt that reveals her stomach. She wears sweet boots that go up to her knees with buckles and dangly jewelry. Heather has nicely bronzed cheeks with a skin color as soft and tanned as a roasted-wiener. Erotic, no? ''Her hair is very long and ragged. Her roots are a blue-ish grey, and as her hair travels down her body, it becomes a lot more of a dull grey until it almost looks purple. She has very cute bangs that basically cover her eyebrows and remind people of a school-girl. Her eyes are wide and blue, but her pupils never dilate very much; when you look at them, you could say you're drowning in blue cotton-candy. Heather's lips are small and perky, always covered in lipstick. Color Nude No. 5. Her eyelashes are bountiful and usually fake. ''Pfft. Who said girls can't wear drag-queen lashes? Her nose is average, but she has a little tiny mole-like bump on the bridge of her nose that she finds fitting/cute. As for her figure, she's got barely any hips or chest. She's just kinda.. Skinny and adorable. Lolita, perhaps? '' '''Clan & Rank' K-City Saints. Heather is the daughter of Tasanki Argatou whom was the boss of the gang but died. Yeah. District Numero deux. (2) Relationship Horribly single. Occupation She sells things.. To people.. Yeah. That's right.. A sales.. person. As well as trying to gain control over her father's gang. Fighting Style FIST TO FIST. And also heavy artillery. Guns are cool. Weapon of Choice Sledge-hammer. Or if that doesn't work, there's always a hand-gun. Allies/Enemies Fuck Simone. That guy is a douche. Ever since he stole Heather's lunch in the fifth grade, she's hated him. Heather has yet to really make any friends or enemies save for Simone. Really. Fuck that guy in general. Background Huh.. Well folks, let's start with fifth grade, when Simone ''stole Heather's lunch. Heather was an average fifth grader, kinda getting out of her Barbie phase and really enjoying her classes. It was about noon, ''lunch time! Heather took out her delicious sandwich, made by her loving mother, and opened her mouth. Her eyes sparkled and her lips glistened with the drool of anticipation and lust at sticking this entire thing into her system. But you know what happened? FUCKING SIMONE HAPPENED. This chubby little Mexican kid (have you noticed I have a thing for Mexicans? I promise I'm not racist) stomps his fists and flings Heather's pink Princess Barbie lunchbox off her desk onto the heavily trashed floor. Heather screamed and closed her eyes, terrified. In her epic panic, she threw the sandwich into the air and balled her hands up in her chest. This breaded master-piece, in all its glory and euphoria, fell to the ground. The bread that was once holding all of the lettuce, tomatoes, and ham slid away from each other and plummeted near certain death. When the lunch had hit the ground, almost as if in slow-mo, all of the pieces of food lay scattered on a floor covered in kids' muddy shoes and littered with little pieces of cut-out paper from a fifth-grade craft for mother's day. Do you know what Simone did? He got on all fours and ate that goddamn sandwich from the ground! This scarred Heather. For life. And that is the story of how Heather came to hate ''Simone. As for the rest of Heather's life, it was pretty normal. No, she was not abused or abducted. Not sick or anti-social. Even if daddy was a gang member, he was still always there for her and even took her to see the occasional Baseball game. So you could say, Heather turned out alright. Her mom was a pretty cool lady, not bat-shit crazy either. ''Great? The only scary things in Heather's childhood were the Boogey-Monster, brussel-sprouts and bed-time. Man. Fuck Simone. Peak Human System Peak Human Jump. Peak Human Strength. Roleplay Selection You guys know me. I'm great at RolePlaying. '' '''APPROVED BY' I'VE APPROVED MYSELF. ''Uub thinks I'm perfect the way I am. :( '' Category:3rd Gen